Mihaya Fujimura
Mihaya Fujimura (藤村水速, Fujimura Mihaya) is a member of Takigakure's Fujimura clan. After harsh treatment as a child, and being more interested in the finer things in life, he abandoned the village and his clan in search of fine jewels and artifacts. He is an original character created by SweetContext of deviantART. Background -Coming Soon- Personality Mihaya is a very eccentric man. Despite how he was treated at a younger age, he views most situations with a positive light before actually becoming serious about them. Most find this behavior odd. Only if he can tell he is in the presence of a strong opponent will he keep himself reserved and composed. He can be very selfish, and usually only helps others if he knows it will benefit him or his goals at the end. Mihaya is loyal to few and close with even fewer. He will strive to great lengths to get treasured or prized items, jutsus or knowledge -- Mihaya collects the things he finds; but where he stores them is unknown. Mihaya has a deep dislike for his parents and siblings. Growing up being abused by the former and bullied by the latter, he quickly learned to distance himself and find enjoyment in his own ways. He takes great pride in his own achievements, and will display this -- usually in combat. He will not hesitate to kill someone if needed. As a father, Mihaya is very proud of his children and encourages them to stay on the right path. He treats them fairly and with respect, and gives them the time they need. Regretful of his past, he does everything in his power to keep that knowledge away from his children. Mihaya is especially fond of his daughter and at times becomes very weak willed in her presense. He goes to lengths to teach her taijutsu to keep herself safe and protected when he can't do it himself. Appearance Mihaya is a tall, well-built man. He has dark skin, bright blue eyes with a fuchsia accent, and short purple hair. Mihaya has 5 piercings in total: 2 studs, and 3 bars. They are all made of onyx. On his left triceps are two bold tattoos, on his right triceps is a single bold tattoo and on his right forearm is one thin tattoo; signifying his marriage. Later on after the blank period he is seen with an additional two thin tattoos, to represent his children. Abilities -Coming Soon- Movies The Last: Naruto the Movie After receiving pardon from Kakashi, he and Kasumi both spend three years in solitary confinement, and upon release, three additional years being monitored by ANBU. Epilogue -Coming Soon- Trivia * Since Mihaya has stolen important information, priceless items, and assisted Kasumi in bounties, he is listed in the bingo book. His bounty is worth 10,000,000 ryo or $1,000,000. * Mihaya's theme. Quotes * To Kasumi: "You're more precious to me than any forbidden jutsu, priceless jewel or knowledge I could ever obtain." * "Why can't you just leave me alone?!" Category:DRAFT